Order of Draconis
Overview The Order of Draconis is a sovereign military state devoted to the Cubist God of Punishment, Draconis. Due to the non-final nature of death in the Experiment, as brought to light in the Book of Punishment, the Order Draconis aims to utilise more effective forms of punishment through which to act out its aims. "In a World where Death is but a temporary setback, there must needs be a more effective way of punishment. That is why Draconis came and created the End." ~The Book of Punishment, the 7th Book of the Compendium of Gods Aims The aims of the Order were stated as the following in the initial proposal postProposal Post on /r/CivilizatonExperiment: http://redd.it/3bsa3f: * Hunting down and bringing retribution to criminals of Civilization. * Spreading the word and peace of the Cubist deities, primarily Draconis the God of Punishment. * Helping those in need and providing what aid we can to those we support. Religion The Order of Draconis is devoted to one of the Gods of Cubism, Draconis. Draconis is the God of Punishment and Lord of the End. As such, the Order's actions are always in His best interest. As Draconis is the Lord and creator of the End the order is likely to utilise it to enforce their aims. Organisation As the Order of Draconis is a military state, it follows a rigorous military hierarchy of sections and ranks. The Knights Draconian The Knights Draconian represent the general branch of the Order. It is split into two further sections, the Grand Knights and the Under Knights. The Grand Knights have greater responsibility and duties than the Under Knights. "The Knights of Draconis shall occupy our fortresses, protect the roads, and ride to the assistance of the needy. They will fight the unworthy with closed hand and give to the needy with an open one. They ride the roads of the World and protect those who need protection and punish those who need punishment." Grand Knights Grandmaster: Head of the entirety of the Knights Order as well as the Marines Draconian, he gives out duties, is the sole decision maker on matters of diplomacy and politics with the exception of trade and is generally responsible for the actions of the Knights below him. Currently: Aadronpic (/u/GraveKeepersGod) Grand Treasurer: The Grand Treasurer is the economic Master of the Order. He procures weapons, resources, and assets for Knight's journeys as well as for the daily operations of the Order. He also responsible for making trade deals with other nations and for the daily operation of trade posts in other lands. Grand Marshall: The Grand Marshall is the military leader and organizer of the Order. It is he who is responsible for recruiting, maintaining order, and organizing the military when necessary. Under Knights Knight Officialis: A Knight given Command over a nation "branch". Is responsible for offices and recruiting in various nations and will have Knight Officers reporting to himself. Will be assigned to one of the three Grand Knights as a middle rank of sorts. Knight August Officer: Usually one given a Commandery, of at a least 3 other knights besides the Commander (total of 4). Will be assigned to one of the three Grand Knights (The Grand Fleetmaster, Grand Treasurer, and Grand Marshall) and is answerable for the most part to them and their branch operators. Titles are adjusted when in the Marines Draconis and separate duties given out. Knight of the Order: Assigned to a Knight Commander, is responsible for following his commands and seeing them through. The Marines Draconian The Marines Draconian represent the Naval branch of the Order. "The Marines of Draconis, in their dark-tailed ships, shall sail to the defense of our port castles, protect the trade routes, and destroy any pirates. Their mighty cannons and armada shall enforce order on the chaotic High Seas." Grand Fleetmaster: 'Commander of only the Navy. In charge of organizing naval assets for the Grandmaster. Overall Admiral of the Fleet. In charge of the supply, Order of Battle, and disposition of the navy at all times. ''Currently: /u/Ragnar_Lethwin. '''Minister of Explosives: '''In charge of procuring the explosives needed for the cannons of the fleet. Directs research on cannons. '''Minister of Construction: In charge of the building of the ships of the fleet. With this, he is in charge of procuring the materials needed for such an endeavor as well as ensuring that drydocks are ready and repairs can be made. Tied closely to the Minister of Port. Minister of Port: In charge of port-based defenses, docks, etc. Responsible for the smooth running of a Draconian dock in all matters. Tied closely to the Minister of Construction. Knight Grand Captain: Highest Captain-rank promotion. Will act as admiral of a ship group in the absence or direction of the Fleetmaster. Otherwise, just a highly respected and skilled Captain. Knight Commander Captain: '''Middle rank for Captains. Enjoys more respect than normal captains, and if specifically directed by the Fleetmaster, may act as Admiral for a grouping of no less than 3 ships. '''Knight Captain: '''Starting rank for a Captain of a ship. Commands one ship and no more. '''Shipman Ranks: You do what the Captain assigns you to do. If a Knight distinguishes himself as a shipman, he may be considered for promotion. References Category:Proposed Nations Category:Nations